What if
by Punky Kitten
Summary: What if...What if they would have gotten on those rafts and sailed out to find other worlds. This story starts out the same (first 2 or 3 paragraphs) as the game then gets way good. sxk rxk sxr i havent decided yet. sexual situations and mild lang CHAPTER


P/K... Ok well there is nothing new on the first chapter just did some revising and stuff ya know. Well anyway the beginning of this story pretty much follows the game but changes in the middle of this chapter. Read and review please

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything else...but someday (laughs evilly) ok maybe not but I can dream. I only own the plot line and any characters I make up. DONT SUE, trust me I have nothing you want.

What if…

What if they would have gotten on there rafts and sailed out to other worlds. What if the heartless had never come… What if the worlds had never been connected…

"Do you want to hang out some more or are you ready to get some rest," Kairi asked.

"I think I'm ready to go home, mom night be expecting me," Sora lied. Truth was he was very tired. All day long they had gathered supplies for the trip they would be embarking on early the next morning.

It all stated 3 weeks ago. Riku told Sora and Kairi to meet him at the little island with the paupo fruit tree growing off it. When they had all arrived Riku told them about his idea.

"I'm sick of it here, it's like a prison surrounded by water," Riku ranted.

"Ever since you arrived Kairi I've been thinking, are there other worlds. There would have to be, there just has to be, if not then where did you come from?"

Riku continued, "So I want to go out and try to find another world, Sora you and I can build rafts and Kairi, you can start collection supplies. Sora I need you to get some rope and some cloth and some wood, then meet me over by the dock. Kairi I need you to find some fresh drinking water, fish, mushrooms, and some cocoa-nuts."

Riku finished with his orders and they set out on there tasks. They got pretty far. They had two pretty sturdy rafts, more then enough supplies then they could ever need. They had it all planed out, but after a week they lost interest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 year's later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Haha you'll never be able to find where I hid you're precious "magazines" Riku," Kairi Laughed.

"Damnit Kairi how the hell did you find out about these," Riku said fiercely.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kairi laughed.

Sora was hiding behind a bush waiting for his chance to tackle Kairi and get Riku's precious "magazines". He was thinking about how they had changed in the last few years.

Kairi is the one that seemed to have changed the most. Being out in the sun so much gave sun-bleached hair so light it was almost blonde. She had definitely "matured". She must have noticed too, because she changed her outfit. Now she likes to where a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a pink one underneath. They showed off her belly. Instead of her skirt she wears a pair of low-rider light blue jeans, finished off with a pair of pink flip-flops which had practically become her new trademark.

Sora noticed how well this outfit showed off her body, she must know that and use it to her advantage. Her personality has changed a little too. She seems to have grown out of her childish winy ways. She still likes to play around but she acts like she has a secret sometimes that she dangles just in front of us.

Riku hadn't changed much, he thinks of Kairi in a much different way know thought and Sora had to figure this out the hard way.

"Long story," Sora thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sand being shuffled in front of him.

He jumped out of the bushes and tackled Kairi. She lay under him squirming to get free.

"Wow, he sure has gotten strong," she thought as she admired his bare chest and arms between wriggles.

Sora pinned her down and leaned over her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Kairi," Sora whispered, "you can tell me where Riku's bothersome magazines are and I will properly dispose of them."

"No," Kairi laughed, "you want them for the same reason Riku had them!" Kairi broke free and ran into there "secret place" to seek refuge.

"OUCH," Kairi yelled as she tripped over a pile of junk hidden under a dusty sheet. Sora and Riku busted in and tripped over the junk Kairi was examining.

"What the hell, it smells like dead fish and rotting mushrooms," Sora complained.

"Or you bedroom," Kairi said.

"OHH BURN," Riku laughed.

"Hey my room is a lot cleaner then any of yours," Sora said trying in vain to defend himself.

Sora reached down to pull the dusty sheet off the junk, and a huge brown cloud of dust and sand rose up. When the dust cleared they saw that it was…..

P/K... Ok well I think that is a good stopping place. Next chapter up soon if you rr please well I better get some sleep... BIG TEST tomorrow and I waited to the last minute to study teehee well peace love unity good night...


End file.
